All My Secrets
by Hermione-2113
Summary: A Draco/Ginny fic with a twist. Set during book five, please r/r ~_~
1. Hermione's Hex

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Summary: And ruin the surprise? I would never;)  
  
*~Prologue~*  
  
"Just a second there, Mudblood!"  
  
Hermione Granger's head snapped quickly around at the sound of that cold, drawling voice. Fighting down a sudden onrush of fury, she turned away from platform nine and three-quarters, back towards the immense scarlet Hogwarts Express. Which was currently being exited by one Draco Malfoy.  
  
As Malfoy stepped off the train, she was pleased to note that faint rings were still visible on his face. She doubted that they'd ever be able to re- create the combination of curses that they'd leveled on him and his goons that day, but she could certainly enjoy the effects while they lasted.  
  
Noting her irritated look, he winked arrogantly at her. "Temper, temper, little one," he shot in a patronizing tone of voice. "No reason for the nasty looks."  
  
"No more reason than you had to insult Cedric like that!" she snapped back. "He was pureblood all the way back, never did wrong a day in his life, and how you can stand there and just.."  
  
He cut her off, raising a brow. "Do I take that to mean that you fancied him, Bucktooth? Strange, I thought you only went for ugly bludger-targets - or redheaded weasels."  
  
She jerked back as if she'd been slapped, then deliberately strode forward, her gray eyes narrowed in a vicious glare. As she advanced, seething fury, he only gave a mocking smirk. That tore it. She ripped her wand from her book-bag, leveled it at him, yelling, "Mustela Furo!"  
  
((A/n-can you guess what she did to him? Here's a hint...'Mustela' is derived from Mustelidae. Next chapter should be out in a few days, if you can't figure it out~_*.)) 


	2. Enter Ginny

"'Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain'," Ginny muttered to herself as she watched the arched entranceway between the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley form. Her father had been right - she knew that. She'd been stupid, naïve, and thoughtless, and she knew that as well. But for all the horror of that nightmare year, there had been one thing she could count on, something that she'd never had before. ..someone to confide in. Someone to whom she could pour out all her troubles, and who could never gossip about those troubles to anyone else. A friend, a confidante, who would always love her, and never judge her. ..Tom Riddle had seemed to be all of that. But, just as her father had said, she couldn't see where he kept his brain. Not this time, though, she promised herself. Not this time.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ginny strode through the doorway, blinking in the sudden change from dark gloom to glaring sunlight. She'd thought this through, long and hard. Somehow, she didn't think she could bring herself to trust another human again - let alone share all her secrets with one. And keeping a diary, or even a journal, would just plain be a bad idea. But there was one more option.  
  
Fred and George had apparently gotten their hands on some gold during the last term, Merlin knew from where, and they had deigned to share a bit of the wealth with their little sister. Two Galleons worth of wealth, in fact. It wouldn't seem like much to most of the wizarding world, Ginny knew, but it was more money that she'd ever had, to spend just by herself. Glancing at her watch, she quickened her pace, almost jogging along the cobbled streets, before she came to a stop in front of the shop she'd wanted. A triumphant grin began to creep across her face as she reread the name on the sign: 'The Magical Menagerie'.  
  
  
  
((Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and a big thanks to my one reviewer ~_~.)) 


	3. Not Again!

"Mustela Furo!"  
  
Draco heard her yell, saw the flash of silver light, but was powerless to stop it. For the second time in his life, he felt an odd prickling sensation over his skin, felt his muscles contract, along with the rest of his body. He opened his mouth to yell, and it emerged as a squeak. Flailing wildly, he fell to the flagstones. As a ferret. Again. Giving himself a neck-strain in the process, he raised his head to look at Granger, beady eyes narrowed. Angrily, he spat out the most vicious insults he could muster - but all that came out was the same frantic squeaking. The mudblood, he noted sourly, was fighting off a smirk. Ignoring his glare of loathing, she strode over, then plucked him off the ground. Acting on the philosophy that actions spoke louder that words, Draco promptly attempted to bite her. And was just as promptly wrapped in a scarf. A GRYFFINDOR scarf, to add to the indignity. Once he was immobilized, she addressed him sharply.  
  
"All right, you. Listen up. That spell was slightly." she paused a moment. "Er. ..stronger than the one Professor Moody used. The effects won't fade for roughly-" she wadded the scarf more tightly. "A year." Draco's thrashing renewed at that. A YEAR?!? Stuck in this accursed form and held prisoner by a mudblood for a YEAR?  
  
"Oh, pipe down," the mudblood in question snapped. "I certainly have no intention of keeping you, if that's what you're thinking." She smiled slowly. "I think I know a certain Magical Creatures shop that might take you in. .."  
  
((A/n-thanks again to the Lone Reviewer!)) 


	4. Quicksilver

((Wow, five reviews! Let's see.  
  
Dracos gal: The scene on Platform 9 3/4 is taking place at the end of book four. The body of the story will take place in Harry's fifth year, Ginny's fourth. I know Hermione's eyes are brown, but if they can have a blue-eyed Harry in the movie, I'm allowed to take a little liberty here;). The disclaimer is on the first chapter, but I'll start putting one in each if it will make you guys happy.  
  
Darcel: Yes, a year.  
  
Ladie-Voldemort: Glad you're enjoying it:). ))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I probably never will  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A faint musty odor entered Ginny's nose as she stepped into the dark shop, but the charms undoubtedly in place kept the smell from being truly unpleasant. She still wasn't certain exactly what kind of pet she wanted, but she figured she'd know when she found it. She looked over the owls, but they all seemed so. ..aloof, somehow. Pigwidgeon, she knew from Ron, spent most of his time in the Owlery, popping in only when there was a letter to be delivered. That wasn't what she wanted. And she couldn't really picture sharing her secrets with a toad. She had begun to wander over to the cat section, when a flurry of black fur drew her attention to the counter. The movement came from a large cage full of rats. They were rather cute, she mused as one poked his nose through the bars at her. Maybe. ..slowly, Ginny became aware of a low hissing noise. She forced back a shudder - she didn't think she could handle a snake right about now. But that wasn't what was causing the noise.  
  
In another, smaller cage next to the rats, a silver-white ferret was watching her. Contrary to them, however, the little creature made no attempt at friendliness - rather, he continued to stare at her. His eyes, she noted, were not red like most white rodents', but instead, an icy blue. It was odd, Ginny thought. She should have been put off by it, but she found she rather liked the ferret's defiant air. She cast another glance at the cats, but she really wanted the little guy. Firmly, she grasped the handle of the cage, motioning to the witch behind the counter.  
  
"I'll take him, please," she said, fishing the galleons out of her pocket. "How much?"  
  
"20 sickles - a bargain for such an intelligent animal", replied the shopkeeper eagerly. After a moment's pause, she added, "I'll give you the cage for another 3. I don't often carry ferrets."  
  
Ginny nodded, handing over her coins and accepting 11 sickles change. Looking at the silver rounds, she turned back to the witch. "Should I buy his food here?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure," the witch said with a frown. "Normally, I'd give you some Ferret Chow, but this one seems to have a distaste for it. I usually give him a bit of whatever I'm eating for lunch."  
  
She nodded again, doubtfully. "All right. Thank you again"  
  
The witch smiled, and Ginny turned to emerge back into Diagon Alley. Glancing about for a moment, she made her way to a bench, setting the ferret beside her, eyeing him thoughtfully. "I'll call you Quicksilver, I think. Just Silver for short." She looked at the cage to check her new pet's reaction. ..then had to firmly remind herself that ferrets could NOT roll their eyes. 


	5. The New Pet

((Dracos gal: Glad you like the name, and let me know if you want anything else cleared up.  
  
The Slayer: Thank you:)  
  
Rita d.: I know I write short chapters, sorry, it's just a habit. It does mean I can update more often, though.))  
  
Disclaimer: Still own nothing  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Perfect. Just perfect. After a week in that thrice-accursed 'pet shop', Draco had thought this was as bad as it was going to get. Now, he was finally out. Sprung by none other than Ginny Weasley. Quicksilver. ...he attempted a disdainful snort, but only managed a sneeze, drawing a concerned look from his new 'owner'. Not that the name was that bad, really. Given his knowledge of Gryffindor females, he was amazed that he wouldn't be expected to answer to Fluffy or something of that sort. But the very notion of a Malfoy being owned by ANYONE, like some common house- elf, let alone the daughter of his father's arch-enemy. ..he hissed at the very thought. To his annoyance, the look Weasley shot him was an amused one.  
  
"Feisty little one, aren't we?" she asked with a chuckle. He could think, offhand, of about a dozen scathing remarks he could make to that, but, of course, the little brat wouldn't understand a word. It was going to be a toss-up which would be more inconvenient - no wand or no larynx. After all, he thought sourly, he had a year to find out.  
  
"Should we get going?" she asked, her cheerful voice setting his teeth on edge. As Weasley rose from the bench, then gathered up the cage and set off, jolting him with her brisk pace, Draco made a fervent promise to himself.  
  
He was going to KILL Granger. 


	6. The Burrow

(Angelika: I was just intending to start right in at the school year, but you're right, that will be funny, so I'm setting the next few chapters at the Burrow. Hope you like it!  
  
Dracos Gal: Okay, good:)  
  
Rita d.: I like the idea too, but no one would write it, so I took matters into my own hands~_*)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Once again, Ginny pulled out her wand as she faced the barrier, tapping the one small brick, then hearing the loud rumble as the opening widened. She glanced at Silver, slightly worried that the noise would frighten him, but to her surprise, he hadn't so much as flicked an ear. Shaking her head, bemused, she reentered the dark pub. There was, as always, a fire going in the Leaky Cauldron's hearth, and it was this that Ginny turned to now. She took a pinch of Floo powder from the small dish they kept to accommodate visitors, then stood before the dancing flames. Again, she glanced at her pet - surely the closeness to a roaring fire would startle even this unflappable animal, but still Silver did not seem perturbed. Rather, he eyed the hearth almost expectantly - as if he knew Ginny had business there.  
  
"Sure of yourself, aren't you, little fella?" she asked him half-teasingly. Briefly, he fixed her with a look that made her feel as if SHE were the tiny one, then returned his attention to the fire. She shrugged.  
  
"Have it your way, then," she muttered, casting the powder into the flames. Taking an even more firm grip on Silver's cage, she stepped forward, suppressing her customary wince with an effort. Often as she did this, she couldn't overcome the instinct to avoid touching fire whenever possible. The tongues of flame surrounding her stayed dormant under the spell, however, and she yelled "The Burrow!" with confidence.  
  
Almost immediately, her senses began to whirl, and she could feel the relentless pull the powder produced. Grimly, she ignored a twinge of nausea. She felt her trailing finger scrape against something, leaving a bit of skin behind. Abruptly, her discomfort sharpened into actual pain as she fell to her knees on cold stone. She shot a quick look at Silver - the ferret was righting himself, managing to seem relieved and irritated at once. He was not hurt, she could tell, but the jostling had injured his dignity a bit. Reassured that he was all right, she got to her own feet, a smile edging onto her face as she drank in the familiar sights, sounds, and even smells of her home. 


	7. Molly

((A/n: From now on, I'll be having bits from both Draco and Ginny's perspective in the same chapter. Therefore, the text will look like this  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
and  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Draco's POV  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\))  
  
((Gin: Glad you're enjoying it~_~  
  
Dracos Gal: Sorry again about the chapter length, like I said, it's a bad habit of mine. I'll do my best, though, promise;)  
  
Rita d.: Continuing. ..now!))  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Shaking his fur free of ash, Draco looked about him, realizing abruptly that he had never before seen this place, that so many of his enemies called home. It took a moment, however, before he remembered to infuse his face with the proper degree of contempt. He could almost hear his father noting the shabbiness of the furniture, remarking in a snide voice that the design was certainly 'quaint'. But Lucius Malfoy's voice was replaced, however briefly, by the thought that this might not, after all, be such an unpleasant place to spend the summer.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stepping onto the kitchen's wooden floor, Ginny automatically looked up at the family clock. The golden hand with 'Ginny' engraved on it was pointing at 'home', next to 'Molly'. It was no surprise to see that 'Percy' was at work, but 'Bill' was there too, as he hadn't been able to get this summer off. Her father, the twins, Charlie, and Ron were listed as 'traveling', but she knew this was because the clock didn't have a spot marked 'zooming around the countryside on brooms attempting to catch and/or dodge variously colored and sized balls, otherwise known as Quidditch'. At least no one was in 'Mortal Peril', meaning her father had restricted the use of Bludgers.  
  
"Mum?" she called out, peering into the next room.  
  
"In the den, dear." She heard her mother reply. Turning, Ginny moved towards the voice, shifting the weight of Silver's cage onto her other arm as she did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Lifting his head just slightly, Draco eyed Molly Weasley with interest as she came into view. After all, he justified, his father would want all the details of this. If he paid strict attention, a useful bit of information might present itself. Her hair and clothes were rumpled, he pointed out to himself. Just typical of the perpetually shabby Weasleys. At the loving look she turned on her daughter, however, he felt his objectivity drop. He caught himself wondering when HE'D last been looked at like that. Angrily, he let out a hiss. This was ridiculous! Narcissa Malfoy had better, more useful things to do than hang around coddling her children. Any time she spent 'loving' him was taken away from the Cause. He had to tell himself this very firmly, however, as he watched Mrs. Weasley hugging her daughter.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\ 


	8. Welcome Home

((angelangie: You bet it will~_*  
  
Dracos gal: Will do!  
  
Agelika: No, thank you for giving me the idea. Please feel free to make any suggestions you like about the story ~_~.))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Draco. Or Ginny. Or the idea of turning Draco into a ferret. Or pretty much anything else.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny smiled, returning her mother's hug one-armed. Even more than her father and all her brothers put together, she had always shared a special bond with Mum. Bill was crafty and smart, Charlie was adventuresome, Percy was the 'perfect' son, Fred and George were funny enough that they could probably crack Professor Binns up if they put their minds to it, Ron was a little bit of each, not sure where he fit in but talented nonetheless, but nothing could change the fact that she was Molly Weasley's only daughter. No one had ever told her the whole story, but from snatches of talk she'd heard, her mother had wept when she was born. Ginny could only imagine how it must have felt, raising her sons and loving them all deeply, but all the while feeling the longing any woman has for a daughter, a little girl who might look as she herself had when she was young. And then, the last pregnancy, knowing she would never have a child after this, aching to hope but not daring too, and then. ..sometimes, thinking about it left her feeling a little inadequate. After all, she was what her mother had hoped for, all her life. Shouldn't she be something special - smart, or pretty, amazing at magic, SOMETHING? But Mum never seemed to notice. So far, Ginny's most outstanding accomplishment had been to open the Chamber of Secrets and sic a basilisk on her school, but her mother just didn't care. Unconditional love. The kind only a parent could give. Sometimes, Ginny just didn't know what she'd do if she didn't have her mum and dad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Jostled slightly against the side of the cage, Draco let out what should have been an indignant hiss, but emerged a plaintive squeak. This drew Mrs. Weasley's attention, and she turned her friendly smile on him.  
  
"Here's the little one, then," he heard her remark, giving her daughter a final squeeze around the shoulders. "What's his name, Ginny?"  
  
"Quicksilver. Just Silver, really," she replied, also looking to him fondly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well, I've still got a lot of Scabbers' old things, dishes and such. I'll fetch them for you if you like." Just barely, Draco could see her mouth tighten, and he knew why. His father, of course, kept him abreast of the current happenings in Voldemort's ranks, and he was aware of Pettigrew's deception. Ginny herself didn't bat an eye, so apparently she didn't know.  
  
"That'd be great, mum. I thought I'd take him up to my room now, let him get settled."  
  
"That's fine, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at her daughter before turning back towards the kitchen.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
((I know this chapter is a bit angsty, but it had to be done. Longer this time, though ~_*)) 


	9. Ascent

((Anonymous Reviewer: Oh, you're back:). Or are you a different one? Anyway, still doing my best on the chapter length.  
  
Freelancer: He should know better than to cross Hermione, shouldn't he?~_*  
  
Dracos Gal: Happy holidays to you too:)!))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Cheerfully, Ginny gathered up the cage once more, balancing the weight slightly on her hip, then turned to the right. Following her look, Draco spotted a small, wood-framed doorway. He assumed that that was the entrance to Ginny's room, but when they reached it, it was revealed to be a twisting stairwell. She started upwards, holding his cage carefully, but he was still being unmercifully bounced. The stairs went on for longer than he had expected, and at times they had a very narrow slant. It was perplexing for a moment, but he realized with a bit of a start that, like most wizarding houses, the Burrow had probably been built with the help of a few spells. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of that earlier. Most likely because he was so used to thinking of the Weasleys as barely a step above Muggles. Abruptly, he was jerked out of his musings as they arrived at another doorway. Ginny stepped through, and Draco began to blink furiously. The staircase had been very dark, and this room was filled with windows.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny turned to regard her pet, noticing his discomfort with no little sympathy.  
  
"Sorry, buddy," she muttered gently, moving around so that they were once again facing the staircase, which she had found often helped her get accustomed to the sudden burst of light. As she spoke, Silver raised his head to meet her gaze. She marveled again at how beautiful his eyes were. First, they were a deep shade of the color that had earned his name. Then, too, they were slightly recessed, not bulging as most rodents'. This, coupled with the dark pupils in the center, gave his tiny face an almost humanlike cast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Permitting himself an almost inaudible sigh of relief as his back turned to the harsh light, he looked, really looked, at Ginny. She was studying him too, he could tell, but could summon no resentment. After a brief struggle with himself, he gave in, then set once again to his scrutiny of her. Always in school, he had ignored her, when he wasn't using her to further embarrass Potter. He'd frankly never thought to do otherwise - for a Malfoy to give a Gryffindor girl more than a passing glance was unheard of. He was startled, now, to realize how different she looked when her eyes were not timidly downcast. Ginny Weasley's shyness was infamous, and it seemed ironic that Draco Malfoy would be one of the few to see her with her guard dropped. The unbidden thought entered his mind that being one of those few was a great privilege. He forced it down immediately - but it was true. Her face was fine-boned and pale, her eyes and hair blazing in contrast. Lucius's voice blazed in his son's mind, but he quickly shook his head. He was gathering data, after all. Perhaps, he rapidly justified, if he could get close to Ginny, he could use her information to hurt Potter. His reaction to her appearance, then, was a good thing after all. This in mind, he suppressed his instinctive glare to tilt his head, hoping she would construe it as a thanks.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\ 


	10. Trust

((Xakk Zimph: I'm updating as quick as I can:)  
  
Dracos Gal: Alright, I've done my best. Here's an extra-long chapter, just for you and your dolphins~_*  
  
Chocolate Muse: Glad you're enjoying the story:)  
  
RoseBookends: Sorry! Usually I try to torture my characters, not my readers;).))  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Smiling at Silver's obvious relief, Ginny lightly stroked his fur through the bars. It was a rather bold move, considering her limited knowledge of his demeanor, but he seemed more fearful than angry. His tiny ears flicked instantly forwards, and he nearly flinched away. His deep eyes rested on her for a moment, almost as if he were considering her, then he very slightly leaned into her fingers. Though it was quickly overshadowed by her pleasure at his acceptance, a white-hot rage swept through Ginny. She hadn't been blind during her Care of Magical Creatures lessons, and she knew where Silver's reaction must have come from. Hagrid was in the habit of taking in animals, magical and muggle, who had been abused. Though she outwardly calmed her reaction, so as not to startle him, inwardly she was vowing that if whoever had done this to Silver got within range of her wand, they would be very sorry indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Mentally, Draco cursed himself. It had been so quick, so instinctive, he had almost ruined it all. As it was, he still knew that his entire frame had briefly jerked away from her, and he'd been within the barest seconds of bolting. Even more to his surprise, she had not seemed offended - rather, her touch gentled further. He lay still for a moment, a bit lost as to what was happening. For so long, long as he could remember, whenever someone had touched him, it was to cause pain. Fighting down his father's image, looming angrily in his mind, he turned his muzzle, very slowly, to nudge the stroking fingers.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the tiny, velvet soft nose touched her hand, elation swept through Ginny. He must have been abused, she was sure of it - but with that tiny contact, she knew what Silver was trying to tell her. He trusted her. He knew that she would never cause him pain. How he could do that mystified her. She had been preparing to spend long hours, coaxing and patient, trying to get through to him, but with that delicate touch, she knew that what might have taken so long to find had come in an instant. In a way, Ginny understood. It was why she had hazarded her fingers inside of his cage, ignoring his earlier hisses. Somehow, each knew to trust the other. And Ginny felt, as she softly rubbed the silken fur, that they always would.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
They stayed that way for a moment, silver eyes held by misty green, before Ginny almost regretfully withdrew her hand.  
  
"Mum'll be up soon. Do your eyes feel better?"  
  
He nearly nodded, but suppressed it quickly, in favor of blinking inquiringly up at her. He wasn't sure, exactly, why he didn't want them guessing who he was. The obvious reason was that, if bookworm Granger said a spell couldn't be removed, he was inclined to believe her, and the Burrow wasn't the best place for the heir to the Malfoy family, in ferret form, to be discovered. (He had a sudden vision of Potter's sidekick re-enacting the second part of Moody's punishment.) But part of him couldn't help realizing that if Ginny knew who it truly was who had shared that long, understanding regard with her. ..she'd never forgive him, never trust him, again. 'But after all', he silently argued with his subconscious, 'once the year's up, I'm gone anyway, and good riddance to her! I just don't want her to know before the spell fades. That's all.' His subconscious remained smugly silent.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
  
  
((Any 'Acorna' fans out there? See if you can spot one of Aari's quotes in this chapter!)) 


	11. Ginny's room

((Dracos Gal: Okay, good:). (Btw, thanks for your review of 'I Do or Die'!)))  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, I just like to depress myself by repeating it before every chapter.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
She nodded, then turned them back to face the room once more. Now that he could see, Draco quickly scanned the room. It was rather small - the bed, pushed against one wall, took up nearly a third of the floor space. In the far corner stood a small dresser, a mirror hung unsteadily on the wall behind it. Opposite to this was a wooden desk, sturdy but a bit chipped, with a few quills and sheets of parchment scattered atop it. He barely had time to notice this, however, before Ginny had crossed the room to the bed, sitting down and resting his cage beside her. She undid the lock, fingers fumbling slightly on the unfamiliar catch, then pulled open the door. Almost hesitantly, he climbed out through the small opening, sliding onto the green-patterned sheets.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Watching Silver rise unsteadily to his paws, Ginny placed her hand beside him, then felt him brace his tiny frame against her. He was soon sure of his footing, however, and was at the edge of the bed in seconds. Certain that he'd fall, she was about to lunge after him, when he suddenly began to climb down, hanging on to the dust ruffle. He quickly reached the floor, then was really off, poking into every nook and cranny he could find. She smiled, watching him. She wasn't worried he'd get loose - Mum had spelled the room to keep the mice out, and the wards would also serve to keep a ferret in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Draco paused in his explorations for a moment, hearing a slight rap on the door. Ginny, who had been following his progress with apparent amusement, called out.  
  
"It's open, Mum."  
  
The door squeaked open once again, to reveal Molly Weasley with an assortment of bundles in her arms. She joined her daughter on the bed, looking to the empty cage with a frown.  
  
"Silver's over there," Ginny reassured her, nodding at the desk, which he was currently half-way up.  
  
"Now how did he get out? He didn't bite you, did he?" Molly asked with sudden alarm, until Ginny cut her off with a laugh.  
  
"It's fine, Mum. He just wanted to look about."  
  
Her mother nodded, pacified for the moment, and deposited her parcels. Ginny helped her undo the coarse twine that bound the old boxes. Silently, Draco turned, climbing up the other side of the bed, looking over the things they took out. A set of food and water dishes was taken out, followed by a rough cotton pillow, the edges slightly raised, which looked as if it had been gnawed by its previous inhabitant. Draco sniffed them dubiously, startling a laugh out of Molly as she finally noticed him.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\ 


	12. Descent

((Anonymous Reviewer: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it~_~))  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny hid a smile, then continued looking through the box. Her hand bumped against something hard, and she pulled out a small, red bottle.  
  
"Mum? What's this?" she asked, turning it over in her palm. Her mother looked over, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"Just rat tonic, dear. I doubt you'll be needing that. Silver seems," she added dryly as he returned to his examination of the desk, "quite healthy to me. Now, I think I hear the distant rumble of thunder, indicating that the rest of the family is ready for dinner."  
  
"I'll be down in a minute," Ginny called after her as she disappeared down the stairway once more. "Now," she added under her breath as she turned back to Silver, "We need to recapture the escapee." As it turned out, however, he gave her no trouble, as was soon back on the bed beside her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Draco looked up at her, unsure of exactly what was going to happen next. On the one hand, if she left him alone, he'd really have a chance to look around. On the other, judging by some of the stunts he'd heard were pulled at the Great Hall, dinner with the Weasleys would be, to say the least, interesting. Ginny solved that question rather quickly, however, as she gently plucked him off the bed, lightly rubbing a finger behind his ear as she did.  
  
"C'mon, Silver," she told him softly, making a perch out of the crook of her elbow to deposit him in. As she moved towards the doorway, a new thought struck him. He wasn't sure if Granger had told Ron what she'd done, but Draco knew the bloody git would still recognize him in ferret form. He'd have to keep his head very far down during this dinner.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\ 


	13. Dinner at the Burrow

((caroline: Glad you're enjoying the fic:)  
  
Dracos Gal (x3): Awwww~_~Thank you  
  
Anonymous Reviewer: The spell takes a year to wear off.  
  
Azalai: Hope you like this chapter, and good luck with your cat.))  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny started downwards, the hand not supporting Silver sliding along the smooth banister, until they again reached the doorway into the living room. She glanced at him for a moment, but it was not as bright downstairs, and he merely blinked a few times. Turning, she walked into the dining room. Her mother was already there, setting out the plates, and she looked towards Ginny's chair.  
  
"Have a seat, dear. The others will be in soon."  
  
Ginny nodded, settling herself on the sturdy old chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Always keeping one eye on the doorway, Draco sat up straighter, looking around the well-lit room. Nine plates. ..he rapidly counted it up in his head. Judging from the clock, there were only seven Weasleys in the house. Who could the extra places belong to? Suddenly, a voice drifted in from the next room.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, Ron!"  
  
Draco froze. Potter. He should have known. A shadow appeared in the doorway, and he dove, ending up perched on Ginny's knees, well under the table. He saw another pair of legs settle themselves in the chair across from him.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi, Ginny," Harry said.  
  
"Hi," she mumbled in reply, the well-known flush creeping up her neck. She supposed she still had a bit of a crush on Harry, even after all this time. She knew full well, however, that quite a large part of her reaction was simple embarrassment, as she remembered the fool she'd made of herself over him in the past. She sighed slightly in relief as Hermione entered, followed by Ron, the rest of her brothers, and her father. She felt Silver tense at the sound of footsteps, and she felt a rush of pity. He may have learned to trust her, but she knew it would take a long time before he was truly at ease. Gently, she rested her hand on his back, and felt the tension ease somewhat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Draco heard the scrape of chairs as everyone sat, and edged cautiously out from under the table, still keeping hidden from view. He sighed. Typical, that Potter would be lurking around here - Draco imagined that he'd spend the summer in Snape's dungeon to avoid living with his family. He let out a light sound of contempt. Things weren't that pleasant at home for HIM, either, and he didn't go running off to a friend's house. Harry lived with MUGGLES, for Merlin's sake. Let the famous Potter deal with Lucius Malfoy for a month or so, and see how brave 'the boy who lived' would be then. Hearing him, Ginny looked downwards, concern in her eyes.  
  
"All right, Silver?" she asked quietly. Rather than nod, he moved slightly further forward, and saw her look of relief. Her hand hovered briefly over the plate, then she moved it downwards. He sniffed - it was some kind of tiny roll, and he took it hungrily. Ginny smiled, and repeated the move with a piece of meat, then a bit of potatoes on her fingertip.  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing? Who's Silver"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. That was Granger's voice. Ginny looked up.  
  
"Silver's my new ferret. I just got him today, at Diagon Alley."  
  
"Oh, a ferret?" He could hear the laughter in her voice. "I didn't know you were looking for a ferret. I had a run-in with one of those a while ago - I could have kept him for you." Potter and Weasel joined in her chuckles at that - apparently she had told them about the incident.  
  
"No, I'll stick with Silver, thanks," Ginny replied, slightly bemused. Draco sighed. There were still a few days to go before term started, and it was going to be a very long week.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\ 


	14. Beautiful

((Dracos Gal: I got it up as fast as I could.  
  
Glowing Embers(x2): Thank you:)  
  
Anonymous Reviewer: Glad you like it~_~  
  
txt-eva: I'm glad:). There are so many D/Gs around, I tried to come up with something original.))  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
It was fortunate, Draco mused later that night, that Ginny had stayed rather long at the table. By the time dinner had been over, he had been too drowsy and full to do much at hiding himself from Potter and his fans, had they not already left. Mentally, he cursed himself. A flood of excuses sprang to mind - he had too little experience at knowing how much food this body needed, the meal had just been too bloody good to resist. ..sharply, he shook his head. Stupid as his overeating had been, he didn't NEED excuses this time! His father would never know the two 'crimes' he had added to his record tonight - first, excessing on food, and second, his genuine enjoyment of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Then, he stiffened slightly. No, those two were not all that he was guilty of. The third, in his mind, seemed even more terrible. His guard and control had been down, or he never would have done it. It had been but a thought, but once he had allowed it to escape, he could not push it from his mind, nor deny it as truth. As Ginny had placed him on his tattered bed for the night, he had raised an eyelid, looked at her, and freed that fearsome thought.  
  
'She's beautiful.'  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
The sun had risen early upon the Burrow, but its rays, peeking through the windows of the highest room, had so far failed to wake the two within. In other parts of the rambling house, stirrings could be seen. A tall man with thinning red hair was striding back and forth through the front door, exiting always with his arms full, then depositing his burdens on a growing pile beside the gravel road. Clattering noises spilled from yet another room, the windows slightly raised, letting delicious scents waft into the country air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny awoke, stretching and yawning slightly. Silver had been with her for the barest week, but already the instinct was there to turn her head when she first shook off her sleep, to make sure the small, white-furred figure still rested in the round blue bed. And this morning, in this way at least, was no different. Shortly, however, as if somehow aware of her regard, the ferret opened his eyes. His muzzle opened slightly, baring the tiny teeth in a yawn that matched her own, before he rose to his paws. Smiling, Ginny stretched out her hand, and he raised his head, the soft fur brushing against her palm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	15. Morning

((Darcel: I do my best~_~  
  
Ishi: Sorry about the fluff, but this *is* a shipper fic, after all;)  
  
Azalai: Hope you like this chapter. ..  
  
Dracos Gal: About time he got around to it, lol~_*  
  
caroline: His father would probably *like* to kill him, but he doesn't know what happened. As for the classes, you'll have to wait and see. ..))  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the sound of her mother's voice drifting up the stairs, Ginny sat up, back braced against the headboard, the swung her feet to the floor. Turning to look at the piles of suitcases she'd packed the night before, she found them gone - her father must have taken them already. After briefly ducking into the bathroom to get into her Muggle clothes, she put the gnawed bed into her book-bag, then picked up Silver, who had been watching the proceedings with interest, and settled him into the crook of her arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
As Draco had become used to the dark trip down the winding staircase, and no longer needed to concentrate on keeping his balance, he did not pause in his musings as Ginny carried him downward. Today, they'd be leaving for Hogwarts. Normally, around this time, he and his father were at King's Cross, and he'd already staked out a compartment on the Express. He wondered, briefly, what Lucius Malfoy was thinking now. He would almost certainly be angry at his son's disappearance, but the small 'incidents' the Death Eaters had arranged for this summer had likely taken precedence. Which, he forcibly reminded himself, was as it should be, after all.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
((A/n: I know, I know! Very short one this time, but I'll try to make it up in the next chapter. ..)) 


	16. Harry

((Azalai: Okay, I'm glad you're enjoying it. ..  
  
Lee: Again, I am sorry about the short chapters, that's just my style of writing. The spell is supposed to last a year. They may get it off before then, they may not. ..I'm not telling;).  
  
Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.  
  
A/n: I finally got a signature pic for this story! Okay, the artist died hundreds of years before I was born, and probably had nothing like this fic in mind, but it's of a red-headed girl holding a white ferret, so it's better than nothing. Although, if any of you fan-artists out there want to do something better, that'd be great!:) Here's the url:  
  
http://beyondbooks.com/art11/images/00028852.jpg  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As had become her habit, Ginny slipped into the dining room a few minutes before the rest got there. She put Silver down on the table, giving him a bit of her breakfast before they heard the first footsteps, in the hall, sending him into hiding once more. She shook her head, a slight sigh escaping from her throat. As each day had passed, Silver had grown more and more at ease with her, but he still seemed to be afraid of others.  
  
"Hi, Ginny."  
  
"Hi, Harry," she replied mechanically, for a moment not shifting her attention from the bit of toast she was slipping Silver. But as she realized what had happened, her head snapped up in surprise. She wasn't the only one. All down the table, startled looks were being exchanged. Even, though she didn't know it, UNDER the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Draco's head tilted slightly at that bland phrase. Ginny Weasley responding to Harry Potter in a flat, unemotional tone? Not exactly what he would expect. That ridiculous crush of hers hadn't shown any signs of change since she'd come to Hogwarts - and the sudden silence from above indicated that this opinion had been widely held. However, after a moment, conversation resumed, with no further mention made of the subject.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A moment ago, she'd been quite hungry, but Ginny suddenly found herself with little appetite for the plate before her. Instead, she sat, not listening to the chattering voices that swirled around her, and lost herself in thought. Harry. She thought his name, waiting expectantly for the red flush, the quickened pulse, the catch in her breath. They didn't come. Purposely, she brought up the image of a favorite daydream - herself and Harry, dancing in the Great Hall, at some ball or another, him leaning in close to gently kiss her...but still, she felt nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	17. King's Cross

((Angelika: Glad you like the pic:). And you're right - they *are* good together.  
  
PS, Amusing as it might be, don't forget that Ginny knows her brothers quite well, and isn't likely to get pet food from them ~_*  
  
Dracos Gal: I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying;)  
  
Ri: Thank you so much for reading:)  
  
RoseBookends: Eep! I'd better write fast, then;). Oh, and I'm glad you liked 'I Do or Die'. I'm not really planning to add more to that, but I might if I get a good idea for a new chapter. (Btw, you're reading 'My Life As a House Elf' too? I like that one ~_~)  
  
Alexandria: We'll just have to wait and see ~_*))  
  
Disclaimer: You guessed it - not mine.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny leaned back slightly, her back sinking into the plush velvet seat of the now-familiar emerald limousine that the Ministry had sent for them. Silver had hidden in her book bag, and she stroked him gently through the fabric as she looked out the side window. Watching how deftly the limo wove through the oblivious Muggle traffic never ceased to amuse her. Almost before she knew it, they came to a stop in front of King's Cross. The driver pressed their luggage into their hands, then was off again, speeding out of sight almost immediately.  
  
"Come on, then," called her mother, halfway to the arched entrance. Hurriedly, Ginny and the others followed, each grabbing a trolley as they passed by them, and swinging the suitcases on top. Ginny, however, kept her book bag firmly in hand, trying to keep her pace fairly steady. They passed the platforms, one by one, before stopping finally at the seemingly solid wall between nine and ten. At a nod from her mother, Fred and George ran for it, ducking behind a crowd of Muggles to keep their sudden disappearance hidden. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed, using the same trick.  
  
"Go on, Ginny dear," her father told her. Since her first year, when Harry and Ron had been left behind, her parents had insisted on going through the wall last. She took a firm grip on her trolley, poised to run, when a sudden movement made her look down. Silver had poked his head out of the bag. Ginny sighed. What a time for him to get over his shyness! With a shake of her head, she put her free hand over the bag, keeping the rest of him inside, and bolted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Instinctively, Draco braced his back against her hand, keeping him from flying out of the bag. He'd wanted to have a look about as soon as the Trio had gone, but he hadn't expected Ginny to be next in line. But, luckily, he stayed in place, and they passed through the wall as smoothly as always. Ginny looked down at him, concerned, but he had spotted Potter a few feet away, and ducked down once more. He heard her sigh, then they were moving again.  
  
"Have a good term, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley called out. Ginny stopped, the bag swinging as she turned slightly.  
  
"Bye, Mum, dad!"  
  
With that, they turned once again, and he felt them going upwards. The noise level suddenly dropped a bit. They were aboard the Hogwarts Express.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\ 


	18. The Hogwarts Express

((Anonymous Reviewer: Ah, ah, ah! Not telling~_*  
  
Zoe McAuthor: Lucky that Ginny got him, isn't it;)  
  
Totally Addicted: Yipe! My readers are getting violent now:)  
  
Ri: We'll see...  
  
agentpippin: Updating...now~_~  
  
tulzdavampslayer: Again, I am sorry about the chapter length. And as to the 'views', I'm not sure yet. I'm either going to have to be VERY discreet, or rate this fic a PG-13. I haven't decided yet...))  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny stepped out into the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, turning towards the row of compartments to her right. As she peered in each one, she noticed Silver attempting to climb out of her bag. Smiling, she leaned against the wall for a moment, lifting him free of the bag, then placed him on her shoulder. She felt him tense a moment in surprise, then he relaxed, keeping his balance as they moved off again.  
  
"Come on, Silver," she told him with a smile, tucking the bag absently in a pocket. Continuing down the row, she finally saw what she was looking for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
From the moment, almost a week ago now, when he had admitted to himself that Ginny was beautiful, other inconvenient thoughts had begun to spring to Draco's mind at times. Currently, the one he was attempting to force out of his head was the thought that he was quite enjoying being this close to her. It came as little surprise, then, caught up as he was in arguing with himself, that he was very nearly flung off her shoulder when she suddenly stopped. With a -he was embarrassed to admit- panicked squeak, he struggled to regain his footing. With a startled cry, Ginny threw up her free hand to keep him in place. He let himself lean against it gratefully for a moment, then quickly straightened. As Ginny sighed in relief, he slowly became aware of another sound. He turned his head, and in the compartment to his left, saw the source of the badly stifled giggles. Ginny noticed them then as well, and walked into the compartment with a wide grin.  
  
"Ginny! There you are!" called one of the occupants, a tall girl with long black hair.  
  
"Characteristic entrance, huh, Gin?" asked another with a chuckle. Ginny turned to the girl who had spoken.  
  
"Blame him, not me!" she replied, pointing jokingly at Draco. He stiffened slightly under the sudden scrutiny of three pairs of eyes, but managed to keep his defiant look in place as Ginny flopped down next to the first girl.  
  
"So who might this be?" inquired the third, flicking back a strand of brown hair. "I didn't know you had a ferret, Ginny."  
  
"I just got Silver over the summer," she explained. Looking over at Silver, she nodded at each of her friends in turn, naming them as she did. The black-haired girl was Rose Engle, of Gryffindor. The one who had asked about him was Rita Davis, from Ravenclaw, and the other, also a Ravenclaw, was Ann Rivers.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
((A/n: Note to RoseBookends, Annoymus Reviewer, and Rita D., I apologize if I've gotten your descriptions wrong, but I don't know what you look like.  
  
Note to everyone else, I've just been sifting through my reviews when I need new character names. If you're not in here, I either haven't gotten to you yet, or your name won't work. Dracos Gal, for example...:(Sorry.)) 


	19. Arrival

((Fyrechild: Thanks:)  
  
Ferntongue: Glad you're enjoying it! ~_~ Still working on the chapters.  
  
Ri: I'm doing my best...  
  
tulzdavampslayer: Nice name:). Look out for Tallulah in the next few chapters. I know PG-13s are good, and I'm still considering the rating.  
  
Glowing Embers: Updating...now*_~  
  
RoseBookends: *sniff* Poor Rose :,,( . Well, hope you have fun over the holidays anyway...  
  
Queen Tessandrilene Wendracon: Working on the chapter thing. And in chapt. 3, Hermione mentioned that she used a different, stronger spell than Moody had, one that will only wear off on its own, after about a year.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
As she said the names, Draco realized that he knew two of the girls already. Ann Rivers and Rita Davis were Chasers on the Ravenclaw team. This became more evident as the ride wore on. For the first few minutes, the conversation was limited to what-did-you-do-over-the-summer and the like, but gradually, Ann and Rita began discussing Quidditch strategies. Ginny and the other girl, Rose, exchanged looks that were at once impatient and amused - obviously, they were used to this change of topic.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Magical Menagerie?" Rose asked, looking to Silver. Ginny nodded, following her gaze to the cage perched on a pile of suitcases nearby. Inside, Rose's White-Faced owl, Shadow, looked back at them, red-gold eyes aloof. Rose had gotten him last year at the Menagerie.  
  
"He's looking well", she said, sending a proud smile to his owner's face.  
  
"Thanks. Silver, too," Rose added. Ginny nodded, raising a hand to gently stroke him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Draco, who had been still bristling with irritation, softened slightly under her hand. Gradually, he had become accustomed to her touch. This was, of course, only because it offended her when he shied away, and he didn't want to be caught. No other reason at all. He shook his head, focusing once again on the conversation. Ginny and Rose had started discussing the coming year at Hogwarts, oblivious to the Quidditch talk coming from the other two. He sighed slightly, lulled by the rhythmic movement of the train, and his eyes slid slowly shut.  
  
"ATTENTION, ALL STUDENTS! WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT HOGWARTS SHORTLY. PLEASE CHANGE INTO YOUR ROBES QUICKLY. REMBER TO LEAVE YOUR LUGGAGE ON THE TRAIN."  
  
Draco stood bolt upright, jerked awake by the magically magnified voice of the conductor reverberating through the room. Ginny turned to look at him, laughter in her clear green eyes. "Sorry, sleepyhead. C'mon, up you go, now." Gently, she plucked him off her shoulder, placing him on the seat beside her. Fumbling in her suitcase, she came out with a worn black robe, which she shrugged on over her Muggle clothes. The others did the same. After a few minutes, they felt the Express roll to a stop. Ginny got up, and he slipped once again into the book bag. Shortly after, they were outside once again. Draco poked his head up, to see Hogwarts framed against the growing darkness. He sighed slightly. He'd seen it before, of course, but now, it just seemed so...big. Not for the first time, he wondered what would happen now, how he was going to survive until June.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\ 


	20. The Sorting

((Glowing Embers: I'm getting them out ASAP...  
  
Darcel: Okay, I probably will use that. Should I just make up a last name? And sorry about the summary. However, if you ever can't find it again, just go to your Review History, and it'll be there. I was thinking of maybe turning him back at Christmas, but I haven't decided, yet...  
  
Ri: I'm not sure, really. The idea jut occurred to me as I was falling asleep. I actually got out of bed, turned the light back on, and typed the first two chapters.  
  
Queen Tessandrilene Wendracon: I'll keep an eye on the formatting, I've always been a bit hopeless at defining paragraphs. And sure, I'd love to read your fic sometime:)  
  
rita d.: Wow, I got it right;).  
  
Aimura: Working on it...  
  
Tulzdavampslayer: So am I, to be honest...I have a basic plan in mind, but I haven't fleshed out the details yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Anyone you recognize is owned by J. K. Rowling - the Sorting Hat Song was written by the wonderful Morbane. You can find the original here:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=997892  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny looked up at the castle for a moment, then turned to face the line of, as Rita liked to call them, 'Ghost Carriages'. She spotted a flash of blonde hair by one, and headed over - as she had suspected, it was Ann who was climbing in, and Ginny joined her. Rita was already there, and Rose quickly arrived as well. For a few minutes, they sat there. Silver, she noticed, had once again come out of the bag, and she stroked him gratefully. The air was growing colder as night drew on, and somehow, his presence comforted her. Then, with a creaking of ancient wood, the carriage began to move forwards. The enchantments kept the ride from being bumpy, and it was an odd sensation to roll so smoothly across the hilly dirt track.  
  
After a few minutes, it slid to a stop. For a moment, they sat in silence, then Rose turned, pushing open her door. Hurriedly, Ginny followed suit, then stepped out, her feet sinking a bit into the soft ground. All down the line, carriages were emptying, and the group of black-robed figures grew, moving like a flood of shadows up the stone steps. Ginny followed, up the steps and through the massive doors, and stopped at the entrance to the Great Hall. The glow from the floating candelabras was magically magnified to fill the enormous room, and she stood there a moment, blinking, before she turned and walked towards the Gryffindor table. She spotted a seat between Rose and another fourth-year, Tallulah Grey, and sat down gratefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
As Ginny took her seat at the table, Draco cautiously slipped out of the bag to perch on her knees, as he had so many times at the Burrow. Quickly, her hand slipped down, and she petted him fondly. Presently, the clamor in the Hall eased. The silence held a moment, before a loud voice burst into song.  
  
"I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
I've served time out of mind  
  
And I was crafted for one job:  
  
To put you with your kind.  
  
I'll trawl your mind and character  
  
To find your secrets deep  
  
But you've no need to fear me, for  
  
Your secrets I will keep.  
  
This way, you choose yourself the House  
  
You'll dwell in seven years  
  
Your own creeds and ambitions  
  
Will place you with your peers.  
  
You have the choice of: SLYTHERIN  
  
For flouters of convention  
  
Able to stand upon their own  
  
Strong without intervention.  
  
If GRYFFINDOR appeals to you  
  
You may be known for valour  
  
Your gallantry and love of Right  
  
Make gold-edged red your colour.  
  
Yet HUFFLEPUFF may be your place  
  
If you make good your sweat  
  
Are constant and unwavering  
  
And keep your values set.  
  
Last but not least, House RAVENCLAW  
  
Welcomes into its throng  
  
Those who call knowledge, power  
  
And with the wise belong.  
  
You may have made your own choice  
  
From what I have just said  
  
But let me, now, advise you not  
  
To be assumption-led.  
  
The Founders of the Houses  
  
Were all people, all complex;  
  
Difficult to understand,  
  
More so to second-guess.  
  
Their values cannot be expressed  
  
By adjectives so few,  
  
Nor can such simple words be used  
  
To categorize you.  
  
You hold a part of every House:  
  
'Though strong may be your voice,  
  
And sure be your self-knowledge,  
  
I make the final choice."  
  
A wave of applause rushed over the room then, before quiet fell once more. After a few minutes -  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
then -  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Draco sighed. He didn't belong here, hiding under the Gryffindor table - he belonged with his housemates. The Sorting wore on, oblivious to his presence, let alone his mood.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
((A/n: Thanks again to Morbane, author of the Sorting Hat song!)) 


	21. The Announcement

((Glowing Embers: Thanks~_~  
  
Ri: Glad you liked it.  
  
Morbane: Thanks again for letting me use the song:)  
  
rita d.: I am.  
  
Aimura: Actually, I think she is sending it to J. K. I hope so*_~  
  
tulzdavampslayer: Pity you can't try 'Mustela Furo' on him;)  
  
Laura: thanks for the wonderful review, from one Laura to another!))  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Winters, Darcel."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Ginny joined the rest of her house in cheering as the excited first-year joined the table, marking the end of the Sorting. The stool and Hat were carried out once more, to wherever it was they were kept all year. The tension in the Hall dissipated, and lively chatter broke out as the feast appeared on the golden plates. Sniffing appreciatively, Ginny helped herself. Quickly, she palmed off a bit to give Silver, slipping her hand under the table. Tallulah watched her, storm-gray eyes curious, and Ginny slightly lifted the tablecloth, giving the other girl a glimpse underneath.  
  
"So that's who you're sneaking food for," she teased Ginny, who nodded, laughing.  
  
"Guilty as charged," she admitted. For a while, they ate in silence, enjoying Hogwarts' excellent cooking, and soon the long tables were empty once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
"Students, may I have your attention, Please?"  
  
Draco swallowed his last mouthful of roll, unconsciously turning his head towards the headmaster's voice.  
  
"First, I would like you all to welcome Professor Alynn Riley to the Defense Against the Dark Arts post."  
  
Amid the polite clapping from the students, Draco remembered the glimpse he'd had of the High Table as Ginny had entered the hall. The only unfamiliar face had been a witch with amber eyes and long black hair. She'd looked rather small, the shortest teacher barring Flitwick, and he wondered for a moment how she could handle the 'cursed' job.  
  
"Also, on a sadder note," continued the old wizard, "one of our students, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house, has disappeared over the past summer. His family has told us only that they know nothing, and are now looking for him. Any students with information, please come to your head of house, or myself. Let us hope for his safe return."  
  
Dumbledore actually did sound a bit grave, he noted with surprise, but he doubted the opinion was shared by many. True, a flurry of talk had started almost immediately, but it was likely more curious than pitying. He did hear a snort from Weasel, quickly stifled. The 'Dream Team', Draco thought sourly, was unlikely to go to the headmaster with what they knew. Come September, he promised himself, he was going to make them regret that they had ever gotten their Hogwarts letters.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed in surprise, and she darted a glance at the Slytherin table. She hadn't noticed before, but the familiar white-blonde head was conspicuously absent. His two thugs, she noticed, seemed rather lost, and his girlfriend...Patty something?...looked both upset and angry. Suppressing a shudder, she wondered what might have happened to him. These days, anything could be the work of dark forces, and that it was a Death Eater's son made it doubly frightening. If You-Know-Who would attack his own supporters, no one was safe. Without thinking, her hand moved to Silver for comfort, and she was surprised to find his tiny frame stiff and tense. She stroked him gently, which seemed to calm them both, and she noticed that the headmaster had sat down. Students were beginning to file out of the Hall, still buzzing with talk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	22. The Admission

((VenusDeOmnipotent: I didn't see her as mean, really. Even Hermione has a temper once in a while;)  
  
tulzdavampslayer: Rest assured, his missingness will not go unremarked- upon*_~  
  
Glowing Embers: Okay, and I'll just say 'Thank you, thank you, thank you...;)  
  
Ri: Thanks:)  
  
Morbane: Glad you like it~_~  
  
GinnyMalfoy: (Love the name~_*) Don't worry, he'll be back sooner or later...))  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
((A/n: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and all the rest ~_~. Here's an extra-long, extra-fluffy chapter - hope everyone likes it*_~))  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Shortly after the Headmaster's announcement, Ginny rose from the table, letting Draco slide into her book-bag as she did. As she approached the entranceway, he suddenly groaned and slipped farther down. Potter and his side-kicks were lingering by the door.  
  
"Hey, Gin," he heard Weasel say, echoed by the others. Ginny responded in kind, her voice still as calm as it had been this morning. Then they were off once again, Ginny following a path through the halls of the castle that Draco didn't recognize - but then, he'd never been near the Gryffindor common room.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny pulled up short before the familiar portrait, then hesitated.  
  
"The password's 'Phoenix Feather'."  
  
As the Fat Lady nodded and swung forward, Ginny turned to thank the speaker...and looked into green eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," she told him, mentally checking her reaction. She was nervous, yes...but she wasn't blushing, or stammering. It hadn't been a fluke, then. She wasn't sure quite how she felt about that. She'd spent the better part of the last four years chasing after him, and yet...where had it gotten her, anyway? With a sigh, she entered the common room, barely noticing the cheerful banners or the flickering fires as she climbed the staircase that led to her old room.  
  
Drawing the red curtains on her four-poster, Ginny lay back with a sigh. Silver, curling up by her side, turned to look up at her. Meeting the storm-gray eyes, she felt a smile creep back onto her face, and she gently rubbed him behind the ears.  
  
"It's all right, Silver. Just me being melodramatic again."  
  
He responded with a curious head-tilt, drawing a chuckle out of her.  
  
"It's nothing, really. Just...thinking about Harry again," she said, noting with some surprise the hostile air Silver had assumed. He didn't move, however, so she shrugged and went on. "It's fair funny. I remember telling Riddle why I had a crush on Harry...now I'm telling you why I don't. She shook her head, propping herself up on one elbow. "I mean, yes, he's famous. Is that really reason to like somebody, though? And," she added, with a slight blush, "he is handsome. But that's not exactly a justification, either, is it?" she asked reflectively. "I mean, Draco bloody Malfoy is handsome, and I'm not running after HIM."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Draco's head jerked up in surprise, and for a moment he only stared at her. He knew, of course, that he was being used simply as an example, but...she thought he was handsome? Mentally, he shook himself. 'Get a grip', he demanded harshly. 'Of course you're handsome - you're Draco Malfoy.' But, far from feeling his normal confidence in his looks, he was somehow...amazed, that she thought so.  
  
With an odd look in his direction, Ginny went on. "I guess it's a good thing you can't talk, Silver," she told him with a wry chuckle. "Me, admiring Draco Malfoy - picture THAT flying all over Gryffindor Tower!"  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny shook her head. Now, THAT would be an utter disaster. She turned on her side, smiling slightly at Silver. She'd grown used to this, staying up a few minutes after lights-out, having a one-sided chat with her ferret. But, he just didn't seem like a normal pet. His tiny face was so expressive, and it seemed he always understood her when she spoke to him. For that matter, she could often make out what he was trying to tell her. A faint prickle of unease gnawed at her, but she pushed it firmly back. There was no reason to be paranoid. It was highly unlikely that Silver was possessed by Tom Riddle, or any other unfriendly being. He was simply what he seemed to be - a highly intelligent, perceptive animal. Nothing more, nothing less. A yawn broke from her lips, interrupting her train of thought. Silver looked over at her, then jumped deftly from the bed to the nightstand, settling on his pillow. His eyes held hers for a moment, then closed. Despite herself, Ginny laughed softly.  
  
"Not many girls have a ferret to tell them when to go to bed, hmm, Silver?" she asked, with a rueful smile. "Oh, well - you're right, anyway. G'night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Draco was rapidly fading into sleep, but he forced open his heavy eyelids for a moment.  
  
'Good night, Ginny...' he thought, wishing, irrationally, that she could somehow hear him...  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\ 


	23. Morning

((ConnieChen: He will...  
  
Mandy: yes, they do...hope J.K. thinks so!  
  
fyrechild: Thank you~_~  
  
GinnyYvette: Thanks:).  
  
f: I will...  
  
Darcel Lucia: Well, you're in Gryffindor already...glad you liked the chapter~_~  
  
Ri: We'll see...  
  
Queen Tessandrilene Wendracon: Thanks, I'm sure I will:)  
  
VenusDeOmnipotent: *_~  
  
tulzdavampslayer: I *doubt* there'll be any telepathy, but they might communicate in some way or another, not sure. And I am still undecided on the 'peeping Tom' bit...))  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I didn't get the rights to Harry Potter for Christmas. Big shock, huh?  
  
A/n: Eeep! Sorry I took so long with the update, but I've just started Beta- ing a novel-length fic, so I've been a bit short on time...  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Great Hall was darker than usual when Ginny and Silver made their way down, the clouds only parting to let out a ray of sun now and again. It was also slightly late for breakfast, and only a few students were scattered along the tables. Ginny took a seat at a corner of the Gryffindor table, and was sliding over the platter of muffins when a shadow passed overhead. She jumped, but her unspoken question was answered when a sheet of heavy parchment fluttered to the table. Looking up, she spotted one of the school's barn owls winging its way back to the Owlery. With a nod to herself, she flipped the paper over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Draco, climbing up to rest on her shoulder, peered at the emerald script the parchment was headed in.  
  
Weekly Schedule - Virginia Weasley, Fouth Year, Gryffindor  
  
He scanned it quickly. Ginny was taking the standard classes, as well as Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, and - he groaned - Arithmancy, three times a week, with the fifth-years. It stood to reason, as Arithmancy wasn't a common subject, but he knew full well that Granger would be in that class. Otherwise, though, he could keep his head up during school hours. This, he reflected grimly, might keep him from going completely insane with boredom. Except...Muggle Studies, he re-read with a slight sniff of disdain. Time-wasting rubbish. Typical Weasleys.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny finished looking over her schedule, then folded it back up, slipping it into her book-bag. Remembering then what the owl's arrival had interrupted, she once again looked over at the muffin tray. She selected a blueberry-studded one, absently breaking off a chunk for Silver, and sat back in her seat with a sigh. Her class list looked much as she'd expected. Divination had been at the very bottom of her choices - she'd heard enough horror stories about Trelawney to put her off the subject forever. The Study of Ancient Runes would have been interesting, but she'd put Muggle Studies ahead of it on her list, as she didn't really want to end up like her father in that regard. Care of Magical Creatures was always an experience, at least, she thought wryly. Her class hadn't been in much direct contact with the infamous Skrewts last year, but they'd all seen them about at one time or another, and Hagrid had provided plenty of other 'treats' for his third-years. Shaking her head, she finished the last of her muffin with a sigh. One thing was for sure - it was going to be an interesting year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	24. The Unicorn

((Kitty Felton: Glad you like it~_~  
  
Darcel Lucia: Yep, they're a necessary evil, I'm afraid. Once they get settled in, things will get a bit more interesting.  
  
Glowing Embers: That should be coming up pretty soon.  
  
stokely: Okay...  
  
goodgirlsbadboys: He may eventually, but not quite yet.  
  
Trephinia Cealyn: Lol, I'll ask J. K. Rowling if I can give him to you when the story's over...;)  
  
Ri: I'm PROBABLY leaving him as a ferret until June - you'll see why. However, if so, I'll be posting a sequel set during the next year.))  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine. That's about it.  
  
A/n: I'm afraid you'll have to imagine Hagrid's accent for his lines in this chapter...sorry:(.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jogging out onto the ground a few hours later, heading for the hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Ginny idly tried to guess what the subject of today's class would be. Last year, they'd covered flobberworms, diricawls, and a few odd cross-breeds. According to Ron, the fourth-years had had to cope with everything from nifflers to, of course, the skrewts. Thus, it was with relief that she saw a shy, pearly-coated shadow wavering at the edge of the thick trees, glints of sunlight bouncing off the creature's horn. She remembered, now, the brief time with Professor Grubbly-Plank last year, after which Hagrid had doggedly continued to provide a unicorn for the class on occasion, though they didn't reach his personal standard of 'interesting creatures'.  
  
Shortly, the arriving students clustered in a rough semicircle around Hagrid, still quite a few feet away from the mare. Once they were all there, Hagrid began his lecture.  
  
"First of all, could all of you who have wands made with unicorn tail-hair raise your hands?"  
  
Slightly over a third of the class did so, and he nodded.  
  
"Unicorn hair is generally the most popular component for wands. It's more readily available, as unicorns are more common than phoenixes. Dragon heartstring, of course, requires the death of the dragon in question. However, unicorns are very difficult to catch..."  
  
He went on for some time, the students jotting down notes, pads propped rather awkwardly as they were in a in a standing position. Once Hagrid had finished, he nodded to the mare, and Ginny stepped forward with the other girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Draco listened half-heartedly through the lecture, having heard much the same last year. As Ginny began to approach the edge of the forest, he raised himself slightly higher out of the pouch, looking on with mild interest. The mare had lowered her head to gently nudge the first girl, Ginny's friend Rose, who looked delighted, raising a gentle hand to stroke her cheek. While the unicorn accepted her touch amicably, doing much the same with the others, she suddenly froze at Ginny's approach. Ginny stopped, obviously bewildered, as the mare tossed her head, pawing with her forelegs, making plain her desire to escape the magical binding Hagrid had placed on her and bolt.  
  
For a moment, Draco didn't understand, then remembered - "...They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns" - he sunk back into the depths of the bag, hearing the stamping of cloven hoofs slowly subside. He felt Ginny move forward again, murmuring gently to the mare, who apparently allowed Ginny to stroke her, though still whuffing suspiciously through her muzzle.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Resting a gentle hand along the mare's neck, Ginny wondered for a moment what had startled her at first - then a flash of white fur caught her eye. Silver. Apparently, unicorns' distrust of males extended to other animals, as well. It seemed rather odd, but she could think of no other explanation, as the mare's distress had subsided only when Silver had hidden himself. And how had he known to do that, anyway? Unless he had merely been frightened of the unicorn - but she'd never known him to react like that before. Shaking her head, she put it aside to puzzle over later, along with the growing list of things that were simply not normal about her pet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	25. Pet?

((Lucinda Malfoy: Glad you're liking it;). And you're right, that is a bit off. I uploaded a modified version, is should show up soon. Thanks for pointing it out!  
  
SeZza: Thanks!~_~  
  
Wind and Ashes aka Glowing Embers: Yep, it was a bit longer, actually;).  
  
Lucia Dreams: She's adding it up...  
  
tulzdavampslayer: I'm trying to figure out how to work it in.  
  
Trephinia Cealyn: Okay, I'll clear this up RIGHT now - there will be NO Draco/Ginny 'action' until he is turned back. I'm having trouble writing 'peeping tom' scenes, for pete's sake. But, I will be posting a sequel to this, covering the two of them after Draco is human again.))  
  
A/n: Okay, I hearby grant you all permission to forcibly whack me with heavy objects. I can't believe I let the update go this long. It has a bit to do with pesky teachers wanting the last of my semester work in...anyway, I'm sorry! Oh, and 'All My Secrets' has two new pictures, both created by the graphics wizard (or should I say witch?) Lucinda Malfoy. Big hand of applause for her, everybody!  
  
http://content.neopets.com/guilds/v/vulcangirl_1321/vulcangirl_1321_02080790 01042187200.jpg  
  
http://content.neopets.com/guilds/v/vulcangirl_1321/vulcangirl_1321_04584120 01042187148.jpg  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Ginny was curled in one of the plush armchairs dotting the Gryffindor common room, idly twirling her quill, her transfiguration essay half- finished in front of her. Mildly curious, Draco looked over at the parchment. Noticing him, Ginny smiled, gently settling him in the crook of one arm. She rubbed him softly behind the ears, and despite himself, he leaned into the stroking fingers.  
  
"I sure love you, little guy," Ginny muttered softly. Draco froze, quickly swiveling his head around to stare at her. She gave him a mock-affronted look.  
  
"What, isn't a girl allowed to love her pet?" His head lowered once again. Of course...'pet'. That was all he was. Not that he'd expected anything else, of course...suddenly, a movement drew his eyes around to Ginny. She wasn't looking at him, but off into space, frowning slightly as she shook her head.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For some reason, she thought, 'pet' just didn't sound right. The past few weeks here at school, the two of them had grown closer. She knew, of course, that the animals of the wizarding world were a bit more intelligent than Muggles'...but even so, she couldn't think of Silver as a pet. Looking at him, she noticed he did seem distinctly ruffled. Ginny smiled.  
  
"How about 'friend', then?" she asked softly, more to herself than to him. At her words, she saw the annoyance fade from his eyes, though she couldn't have said how she even knew it was there, to be replaced by a look of amazed disbelief. Again, Ginny remembered her time at Hagrid's. She'd seen that look before, caring for animals that had never expected such kindness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
